Letters I probably should burn
by Superherowriter2
Summary: Kitty Pryde writes letters to a very famous web slinger in New York.- If you recognize this and are concerned about stealing please open the story and read the note before.
1. July 14

Not Part of the story

I originally wrote this story with another account but I unfortunately forgot my login to this site and my email so I couldn't continue on with that account; hence this account existence. Sadly I did not save the documents with the story so I have decided to merely rewrite the first chapter post it here and copy and paste link to the bottom to the original story. I do plan on working towards a conclusion of some kind soon.

"Wow. I've reached a new low even for me." I stared down at what I had written. How crazy am I? I mean it's like I intend to send them and even I did, how would I get them to him. Every time I write one I swear they get sappier and sappier. I mean look at this one.

July 14

Dear Spider-Man,

I love you so much it hurts to not even have met you. You're my hero you make me strive to be a better person in all that I do. I know it's crazy to say things like this to a person I've never met before but I've read like almost every story on you. I even read the garbage that is the Daily Bugle. You just can't win with that Jameson guy. I mostly read for the photos they're the best photos of you. I have the best one cut out hanging on my wall. Oh, wow, you probably think I'm some weird stalker girl. I swear I'm not it's just that you different like me, and people look up to you; they don't hate you just because your different. So maybe if I was a little more like you I'd be super famous and accepted like you. That got a little deeper than I thought it was gonna get. Anyways keep up the great work.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde

Yeah So I need help. But what if I did get to meet you that'd be crazy

Oddly enough it doesn't let you post links at least not with in the title so I guess you have to search-Letters I never sent. If your really interested


	2. July 29

July 29

Dear Spider-Man,

Guess what? We finally met today okay not really but kind of. You were fighting this weird electric bolt guy in Times Square and I was in the crowd watching your fight. You won like you always do but today you were especially brilliant, I mean tricking sparky into melting those tires into a nonconductive trap, pure genius. So I guess it'd be more accurate if I said I saw you today and you'll never even know it unless you actually get this letter but that would mean that I actually got the courage to send it to you and you know let's ignore the fact that you have no address or any other to receive it. So in short today may have been the best day of my life because I finally got to watch you in action.

Sincerely,

Your #1 Fan Kitty Pryde.


	3. October 2

October 2 5:00 PM

Dear Spider-Man,

Today I'm having the best and worst day of my life. First me and the younger X-Men had to wake up at 4:45 (I was up until 2) for a training session because Wolverine had to "Whip us maggots into shape." Then at 8 ,after that training session, I finally got breakfast but Bobby(Ice man) froze my pancakes. I bet you don't have to deal with frozen pancakes do you? Anyways at 9 I had a four hour seminar with the always rousing professor McCoy. That was fun(sarcasm). Then at 1 I had lunch and read some articles about the pros and cons of Superheroes. They didn't even mention high property taxes probably some TMZ article or something else like that. And last but certainly not least the Professor sent Jean, Storm, and I to try and stop a mutant from wrecking New York and then recruit her to the school. Fortunately, very fortunately when we got there a certain red and blue spandex superhero was trying to talk her down. After you got her to calm down, Jean went to talk to you about us recruiting the mutant to our school. Then the rest of the conversation was a blur until you refused to hand over a girl who was clearly not in her right mind to us. I then invited you to the mansion to see what we we're offering her and YOU ACCEPTED. my life is complete. Unfortunately you've been talking to the Professor the whole time.

Sincerely,

Your #1 Fan Kitty Pryde


	4. October 2 still

October 2, 8:20 ish PM

Dear Spider-Man,

OH MY GOD. You and I are in the same room it's beyond crazy. I'm sitting looking out the window and writing about what's happening and your watching My Two Dads with Bobby. You are absolutely frustrating you'd rather watch T.V. then talk to the pretty girl who just happened to decide to show off herself a little bit in front of you. Just think if you read this...yeah I'm so not thinking about that. Well, I'm gonna go make some lemonade so I guess this ends the epic journal entry of Kitty Pryde X-man fan girl to Spider-Man

Sincerely,

Kitty Pryde.


	5. Can you believe it?

October 2 8:24 PM

"Can you believe it Jubilee? Spider-man in our house...well mansion." Kitty said stirring her pink lemonade staring out the window dreamily.

"Yes, Kitty I can, just like I could believe the last time you asked me and the ten times before that." Jubilee responded to her friend slightly annoyed. She had never seen Kitty like this it seemed so foreign for her. "You know kitty, he's just another person under the mask nothing that special or that different from you or me."

"What? He's Spider-Man. _The_ Spider-Man. He's worked with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. He's saved New York hundreds of times." Kitty beamed at her friend shocked that she didn't recognize how cool Spider-Man was.

"Whoa Spider-Man's in our house...well mansion but still cool." Rachel Gray, Kitty's roommate, said walking into the kitchen and plopping on the counter to grab and apple to snack on.

"See there's someone with some sense. Jubilee doesn't think that's cool." Kitty said gesturing toward Rachel.

"No, it's cool but Kitty's been going all fan girl about it since he's been here." Jubilee defended and motioned toward a blushing Kitty who had returned to stirring her already stirred lemonade.

"Oh my gosh, Katherine Anne Pryde, you like him don't you?" Rachel said smirking ear to ear as she asked Kitty.

"No, I am just a fan of his. I mean how could you not be, He's Spider-man. I don't even know him how could I like him like that." Kitty said still staring at her lemonade.

"Right, cause you always wear a push bra in a tight t-shirt like that." Rachel said struggling to contain her joy at finding out Kitty' secret.

"Don't forget the make-up, she's wearing." Jubilee added

"I just put on what I found. Okay? I'm going to go back out there because we have a guest and I'm polite." Kitty fumed walking away with her lemonade.

"Still didn't explain the make-up."Jubilee whispered as she and Rachel followed Kitty into the next room.

 **Decided to copy most of the original and copy it here. Slowly but surely. I know it's been awhile but I sort of forgot I made this. So I'm sorry but better late than never. I promise something new next time for the few of you who read the original and found this one. I don't want it to be all retread.**


	6. No way

"Uh...Where's Spider-Man?" Kitty asked Bobby as she looked around the room to find the room absent of a certain masked vigilante.

"Said he had to get home for Gilmore Girls marathon or something." Bobby said cooly as if that were a completely normal thing for a teenage boy to do.

"For real though where did Spider-Man go Bobby?" Rachel said disappointed by the sudden disappearance of Spider-Man.

"He seriously left and mentioned watching Gossip Girl."

"Okay, I guess." Rachel stared at bobby, "Wouldn't imagine it to be his type of show."

Rachel turned to where Kitty was standing to find she had already left the room.

"Wow, Rachel everybody is running from you today. I mean you're probably used to guys running away from you." Bobby said grinning ear to ear thinking he was clever.

"Hilarious." Rachel said leaving the room and making her way up the stair and through every twist and turn of the Xavier Mansion just to get to her and Kitty's room to find her buried in her journal.

(It was a diary but Kitty insisted it was a journal because there is such a huge difference.) Kitty laid on her bed with a huge dopey smile plastered across her face and her journal resting on her stomach.

"And why are you so happy?" Rachel asked Kitty as she walked over and snatched up Kitty's journal, "No way."

"Yeah way. He wrote me back." Kitty said sitting up.


	7. That was cool of him

To my biggest fan Kitty,

Uh…. thanks. It's nice to know that some people support me unlike a certain newspaper we know. I'm glad I can inspire you to be a better person and hero but don't sell yourself short from what I've seen you're a pretty amazing hero yourself. I'd love to say more but I really need to get home.

Your Friendly Neighborhood,

Spider-Man

P.S. I want you to know Kitty I told him about your journal that I've totally never read before so you're welcome. - Bobby


	8. Shroud

December 24 11:57 PM

It would be Kraven's turn to break out of jail. Well, actually if you go in order of arrests, I'm pretty sure it's Shocker's turn to break out but that's not the point. Focus Parker come on just because it's freezing and he's more powerful than he's ever been doesn't mean you can talk to yourself like Moon Knight. Err... I guess it'd be impossible for Moon Knight to talk to himself but he could leave letters. I mean would they even be to himself since they're separate personalities? I am not focusing well right now.

"Is that Kraven?" Spider-Man said watching a man flip a car unto another car, " Probably not."

"Hey Kraven," Spider-Man said gaining Kraven's attention as he tossed a snowball at the big man's back, "Why don't you be a good little villain and turn yourself over to the police?"

"Kraven does not summit to lesser beings. The police are merely prey I find unworthy of my time but you, Spider-Man are worthy of the hunt and you're the only prey to best me in combat." Kraven said his accent bleeding into every word.

*Insert Generic Fight Montage(Preferably with 80's music) to set up later events of this chapter.

"It's over Spider-Man. I'm almost sad to end this hunt but I have you and we both know you lack the raw strength to over power me." Kraven exclaimed holding Spider-Man against the ground.

"Oh yeah. Just like all the other villains that had me "beat". So why don't you just give up and save yourself a thrashing?" Spider-Man tried hoping the classic bluff would work.

"Amusing offer, Spider-Man but I am not like those others who fight you to terrorize or for power. I fight merely for the challenge."

"Well, thank goodness we cleared that up before I die."

"Today I shall end this." Kraven said raising his knife abover Spider-Man's chest. Spider-Man closed his eyes not wanting to see the final blow though unfortunately his Spider sense would sense it.

 **THUD**

Spider-Man felt Kraven's weight lift off of him and looked up to see him on the ground next to a dented car door. Peter scanned to see who had knocked Kraven off of him. He saw a red hooded figure next to him.

"Wow, I almost wore that same cloak. That would have been so embarrassing." Spider-Man said now noticing the gray mask completely covering his face.

"I see you called in back up no matter Spider-Man I will kill you both." Kraven said shakily standing to this feet wiping sweat and blood from this face. That hadn't been there before. Letting Peter know that the guy in the cloak packed a serious punch.

Kraven charged at them and Spider-Man jumped right over Kraven and kicked him with both his legs in the upper back causing him to stumble forward and as is they had planned it the red cloaked guy punched him in the face as her surged forward. Knocking him out cold.

"Nice hook...uh you got a name?" Spider-Man asked webbing Kraven to a street lamp.

"Shroud."

"Um...okay," Spider-Man said noticing the voice sounded like someone try to lower their voice,"Well, thanks a lot. For the record though I had him on the ropes. But seriously thanks."

"No problem. Glad I could help you...Spider-Man." Shroud said breathlessly. It might have been normal sounding if it had been in a normal person's voice but in his/hers voice (Peter really didn't know at this point) it sounded creepy and haunting.

"Um, Thanks." Spidey said scratching his head, "I gotta get going. Nice meeting you and thanks for the help with Kraven."

"Wait!" Shroud shouted before Spider-Man could swing away. "I could use your help with a case I'm working."

After a brief pause that felt like an eternity, "Okay I'll bite what's the case?"

"A mutant cage fighting ring being run right here in New York City. I figure you know the city and you'd know who could actually run something like that." Shroud stated. Shroud let the words sink in before saying, "I understand if you want to take the holiday off though."

"Wait...what days is it?"

"How do you not know the day?"

"I never know the day but I'm guessing Christmas."

"Yeah it is. Hanukkah just ended about 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah. I'll definitely help you with that case. Here taking his it will contact me when you need my help. I really need to be going and thanks for the help." Spider-Man said swinging away.

Shroud stood there in the middle of the road holding Spider-Ma's communicator up to her chest for almost 5 minutes do nothing but staring at where he had swung away.


	9. January 30

January 30

Dear Spider-Man,

So, we broke up that mutant cage fighting ring and now I have no good excuse to talk to you. Oh and just an opinion from your number one fan drop that new black suit and go back to the red and blue. I mean the red and blue are iconic and make you seem friendlier or they make you seem as friendly as you are. I wish you would be a little friendlier with me if you know what I mean. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just wrote that.

Your # 1 fan girl and former partner,

Kitty Pryde

Crime fighting partner that is. Not the other kind. I need to stop writing in pen.


	10. March 17

March 17

Dear Spider-Man,

Happy St. Patrick's day. I love that you finally back to your red and blue instead of that creepy black suit you were using. So, I'm seriously thinking about asking you out and well I can't seem to work up the nerve to even tell myself I'm going to do it so it seems unlikely that I'll actually do it but still I've been thinking about asking more seriously than ever. Although what if you have a girlfriend, or I can't find you or worse than that you laugh in my face and at that exact same time that nosey Parker who takes your photos shows and gets a photo of you laughing at me. I can see the Bugle headline now _THAT FREAK MUTANT THOUGHT SHE HAD A CHANCE WITH SPIDER-MAN._ Okay I need to calm down and learn how to stop writing run on sentences.

Your # 1 fan girl,

Kitty Pryde

So sorry for this really really long break everyone that is reading this. I hope to finish rewriting this quickly and then adding and yes ending this semi-soon.


End file.
